hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Vile)
The 2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season was yet another above average season. It had 17 tropical storms, 9 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. The season began on June 29 with Hurricane Alex, and ended on December 16, with the dissipation of Tropical Storm Richard. This season featured the earliest category 4 Atlantic Hurricane on record, Hurricane Alex. This year had many destructive storms. In June and July, Hurricane Alex became an exceptionally early-season category 4 hurricane and caused very severe damage in Nicaragua. In August, Hurricane Gilmore became an extremely intense hurricane, and caused damage in Cuba and the United States. In October, Hurricane Karl caused widespread damage in Haiti and New England as a very large category 1 hurricane, and Hurricane Martin struck Haiti as a category 3 hurricane. The season ended with Tropical Storm Richard on December 16. ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/06/2017 till:05/07/2017 color:C4 text:"Alex (C4)" from:18/07/2017 till:21/07/2017 color:TS text:"Bonnie (TS)" from:05/08/2017 till:12/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Colin (C1)" from:07/08/2017 till:11/08/2017 color:TS text:"Darcey (TS)" from:15/08/2017 till:20/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Elliot (C1)" from:22/08/2017 till:27/08/2017 color:TS text:"Fiona (TS)" from:27/08/2017 till:05/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Gilmore (C5)" barset:break from:05/09/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Hermine (C1)" from:10/09/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" from:25/09/2017 till:06/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Ian (C3)" from:28/09/2017 till:02/10/2017 color:TS text:"Julia (TS)" from:02/10/2017 till:17/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Karl (C1)" from:04/10/2017 till:06/10/2017 color:TS text:"Lisa (TS)" from:13/10/2017 till:22/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Martin (C3)" barset:break from:21/10/2017 till:24/10/2017 color:TD text:"Fourteen (TD)" from:23/10/2017 till:24/10/2017 color:TS text:"Nicole (TS)" from:03/11/2017 till:09/11/2017 color:C1 text:"Owen (C1)" from:15/11/2017 till:17/11/2017 color:TS text:"Paula (SS)" from:12/12/2017 till:16/12/2017 color:TS text:"Richard (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Alex Tropical Storm Bonnie Hurricane Colin Tropical Storm Darcey Hurricane Elliot Tropical Storm Fiona Hurricane Gilmore Hurricane Hermine Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Ian Tropical Storm Julia Hurricane Karl Tropical Storm Lisa Hurricane Martin Tropical Depression Fifteen Tropical Storm Nicole Hurricane Owen Subtropical Storm Paula Tropical Storm Richard Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2028. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2034 season. This was the same list used in the 2022 season, with the exception of Darcey and Gilmore, which replaced Danielle and Gaston, respectively. The names Darcey and Gilmore were used for the first time this year. Retirement On April 23, 2029, at the 51st session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Alex, Gilmore, Karl, and Martin from List #2, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Adam, Giorgio, Kenny, and Mason for the 2034 season. Name List For 2034 Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Garfield's Atlantic Seasons